Rose sees Christain
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Rose sees Christain...or at least she thinks it's him. And what does Adrian have to do with all this. Read on and find out what Adrian's done now! Please read and review also. Advice MUCH appreciated :


**Author's Note:**** Hey everybody! Really short one-shot. I have an idea for another chapter, but I don't know whether I should write it fully and load it up, so if you would like me to just review and post your comment/opinion at the end of it. I'm holding a poll from today (Sunday 20****th**** June 2010) to Tuesday 20****th**** July 2010. If you would like me to write another chapter, or tell me you like it better just as the one, well review and let me know. Thanks!**

Rose's POV

I absolutely loved this ski trip. It was a great way to relieve the stress I had been harbouring about Lissa. She hadn't done any more cutting but she still had times where she wasn't feeling her best. Of course I was there to help her out and keep her from getting into any trouble, but I could still feel her slight anxieties through the bond. She couldn't hide them from me, much as she tried.

So I blame my overload of stress and worry and the fact that I wanted to let it all go on what I was doing now. See, over our break Mason and I had been getting closer. As in boyfriend and girlfriend close. I figured Dimitri was over me, so I should start getting over him. Which is why, as we were leaving the Academy at the start of Christmas break to go to Court and I saw once again the adoration in Mason's eyes, I figured what the hell. What bad could come of me and Mason going out? Exactly, nothing.

So I had grabbed his arm and we had walked hand in hand to the plane. Then we sat next to each other and held hands again and we had been together for most of our trip. Lissa's starting to get a little jealous. Now she knows what it's like for me when she and Christain get together. Of course, she doesn't have those _lovely_ mental images to go along with her thoughts.

But yes, Mason and I were indeed getting close. And now, after a full and exciting day, Mason and I were making out, quite passionately I might add, on my bed.

I was lying on my back with my hair splayed across the pillow. Mason was looming over me, his hands on the pillow holding him up. I could really see his muscles. Hmm, I never thought of Mason as "muscular" before. But his lips were trailing kisses down my neck, and he was pressing himself tightly against me. Now, not that this position wasn't comfortable, but I wanted something that gave us a little more access to each other. I pushed a little with my pelvis, and Mason drew back a little and looked at me with a confused and slightly puffed out expression on his face. I drew my legs back a little, to escape the trap his legs had created, and wrapped them around his body. He grinned down at me, and resumed where he had left off.

Even though I was enjoying this immensely, I couldn't help but think, in the back of my mind, that Mason's kisses weren't the same as Dimitri's. Dimitri's kisses always sent fire through my skin and fireworks to my belly. Mason's kisses were nice, but they weren't the same. I know I shouldn't be comparing the two, but I couldn't help it. I also kept thinking what it would be like if Dimitri and I had done 'it'.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this to me, and I couldn't do it to Mason. It was clear I hadn't gotten over Dimitri, I really didn't know if I ever could. But till I had at least fully convinced myself that Dimitri and me truly were not meant for each other, I couldn't have a serious relationship with anyone, and Mason needed to know that, before we did something I knew I would regret.

Just as I was about to get up and tell Mason to stop, there was a knock at the door. Mason and I both stilled, holding our breaths. Then there was another knock and it was like Mason was galvanized into action, jumping off the bed and going to get the door. I barely had time to right myself and fix everything before Mason opened the door to find Christain.

"Christain? Wait, what are you doing here? Is Lissa OK?" I asked feeling very confused at his sudden appearance. We all just stood there, Mason looking a little awkward, Christain looking _angry_ for some weird reason and me just standing in the middle of them feeling and probably looking extremely confused.

Finally, Mason broke the silence. "Umm, I've gotta go. Eddie wanted me to help him with some stuff in our room, and I promised I would," he said, mumbling slightly and shooting glances at his feet. "Yeah, that's OK. You can go. I'll see you in the morning OK," I said, trying to hide the small smile that was trying to escape. Mason could bullshit nearly as well as I could, but he never could do it to Christain. Mason looked at me gratefully and then left the room with barely a "Bye Rose".

I then turned my attention back to Christain, who was still standing in the doorway, fuming now. "Christain," I said, "what is wrong with you? Honestly, even if I did do something to damage your ego or whatever, couldn't you have waited till morning to yell at me and argue? I told you Mason might be sleeping in my room tonight. Lissa wasn't with you just because you two can get cosy. Jeez!" I said, flinging my hands in the air.

Surprisingly, Christain hadn't said anything to me at all during my tirade. OK, something was most definitely up now. There has never been a time where Christain hasn't argued with me, especially when I make jokes about him having a huge ego. I open my mouth to begin a new round of insults, which would surely get him to respond to me, when he said something through clenched teeth. "Rose, you don't know how hard it is for me to know that you are making out with other guys and letting them _touch you_. You can't even begin to believe what that feels like," he said. And without so much as another word, he stormed out of my doorway.

I ran after him, yelling as I went. Just as he was about to go down the stars, a laughing Lissa and Christain were walking arm in arm up the stairs. Then there was a _really_ awkward silence as the weird Christain stopped abruptly and the other Christain and Lissa saw each other. God, I had been in many awkward and weird situations, but this one had to take first place. Lissa was looking between the two Christians, her fear and suspicion growing, while shooting me looks of confusion. The other Christain who had been with her was getting more worried, or annoyed, depending on the angle you looked at it from.

And Weird Christain, as I had dubbed him, was just fuming silently, fists clenched by his side, taking it in turns to stare at the ground, and t me. And me, I was looking at everyone, trying to think of what to say and how to break the _extremely_ uncomfortable silence that had spread like a storm among the four of us. Surprisingly, it was the real (I think he's the real one) Christain that broke the deadly silence. "OK Rose, I never knew you had it in you to clone me. I mean, I know you love me and all, but not even I can be shared between two people, and I gotta say, I like Lissa a hell of a lot more than I do you, so it's pretty obvious who I'd choose," Christain said, grinning despite our strange predicament. Ah ha, this was the Christain I knew and despised. The other would have snapped at me and started arguing ages ago if it had truly been Christain. I opened my mouth to deliver one of my well versed comebacks when I was stopped by a phenomenon occurring in front of me. Fake Christain was slowly changing. I mean to say, his appearance was changing. Well all of this was complete, I gasped. This wasn't Christain. It was...

Adrian! Oh my God, what the Hell just happened? How the Hell did Adrian transform into Christain? The only thing in my knowledge that could possibly accomplish something like that was compulsion, and I don't think Adrian was that strong in it to be able to do something that huge. Adrian looked at me, I looked at him, and Lissa and Christain were looking between us with expressions that clearly said they thought they were both going nuts.

Thank God Lissa was brought up with manners. She cleared her throat a little, which brought Adrian and I up from our weird trance, and then looked meaningfully at Christain. "Hey um, obviously something is going on here, so we are going to go back to our room. We'll see you guys in the morning," she said, always the polite princess. Christain looked like he was about to argue, probably sensing that I was about to yell and obviously not wanting to miss one of the legendary Rose Hathaway arguments/fights, but after a serious look from Lissa, he nodded his head and turned to go back down the stairs,

I heard Lissa thinking, _"Rose, you definitely have to tell me about this tomorrow morning. Stupid one-way bond!"_ I nodded, almost imperceptibly, but Lissa understood that I would tell her what happened. _"Oh, and Rose?" _I raised my eyebrows at her by way of an answer, thankful that the guys weren't noticing our exchange. _"Please go easy on Adrian. He's a relevantly decent guy, and don't beat him up, no matter what he says to you, alright?" _I grunted a little, letting her know that I was relenting to her request, though I definitely wasn't happy about it.

Without another word, psychic or physical, Lissa and Christain left. Then I started in on Adrian, who had started to back away a little, probably sensing one of my big out-bursts was coming on. "Listen you, what in the name of bleeping God gives you the right to pretend to be someone else? Huh? No matter what your feelings towards me are, I would think that you would at least have the decency," I air-quoted this word, "to not interrupt when I am with my friends. You know what; I don't care at all anymore. I gave up trying to understand you a long time ago, and obviously, this proves I was right in giving up."

Without so much as another whisper, I turned on my heel, flicked my hair back over my shoulder and stalked back to my room in true Rose Hathaway style, managing to slam the door as I went. I fell back on the bed, wrapped up in my whirlpool of thoughts. Why did it have to be Adrian who I got over Dimitri with? Why, why couldn't it be Mason? Sweet innocent (well innocent-ish) Mason. I could've gotten together with Mason and been perfectly happy. But no, my stupid heart decides to go and start to fall in love with Adrian. Oh God, I was getting a migraine. I need Lissa right now; she always helped with my head aches.

I needed to clear my head; I needed to know exactly what I was feeling otherwise I was never going to get anywhere. Well then, I knew that I wasn't truly and completely over Dimitri, but I knew that I was falling for Adrian, and I was falling hard. But I didn't know what to do. I still felt wounded after what had gone on with Dimitri, and I didn't want to open myself completely and get hurt again. But I knew that if I didn't open my heart to Adrian, even if it was only slightly, that I would lose him forever. Adrian didn't have the patience of a saint, you know.

Just as I had finally built up my resolve to go and tell Adrian how I felt, there was an urgent-sounding knock at the door. I walked over to the door, ready to obliterate the person who had interrupted my strange epiphany, when I opened the door to an extremely guilty and extremely bashful Adrian. We just stood there, either staring at each other or at the ground and walls, standing there waiting for someone to make the first move. Then, not being able to stand in this weird state, both of us to scared to do anything, afraid of what the other would do; I did the only thing I felt comfortable doing. I launched myself at him.

Hold on! Don't jump to conclusions! I didn't mean launch myself as in beat the shit out of him, I meant launch myself as in I put my arms around his waist and my head down on his shoulders and started to cry, something which I prided myself on never doing. Adrian faltered a little before gathering himself and putting his arms around my waist, and whispering into my ear, "It's going to be OK Rose. You're going to be fine. Don't worry." I just nodded clumsily, for once not caring that I was letting down my guard in front of someone. I don't think it mattered much in this situation, though I did spare a thought or two about the fact that I had probably completely ruined his Armani jacket with my tears.

He led me over to the bed and we sat down, both looking at each other with hurt gazes, though if I looked deep enough I was pretty sure I could see the faint glimmers of hope waiting in the backs of his eyes. Ha, I guess I knew why they called it the window to the soul. Then we both burst out with apologies. He said to me he was sorry for being a huge, insane, demented loser (his full description was longer and more 'colourful' but I cut him off after that) while I was saying sorry for overreacting and that I hoped he could possibly forgive me for being so stupid and idiotic.

We both burst out laughing when we heard the other. So, I started again, explaining my feelings towards him, not leaving one thing out. Also about the fact that I still needed to get over Dimitri properly before I could fully be with him. He explained to me that he had done the whole Christain look-alike thing because he thought that I would be more open to a conversation with Christain than with him. "Have you not been around Christain and me for this ski trip? I think we've had a total of 17 arguments, and we aren't even half way through the trip," I pointed out, looking dubiously at him. He just grinned sheepishly at me.

When the whole 'talk' about feelings was over and done with, I saw indecision cross Adrian's face as he leaned in slightly, probably wondering what my reaction to a kiss would be. I moved just the slightest, which would give him perfect access to my lips, and that was all the encouragement that he needed. His lips met mine and it was beautiful. It grew and grew, like there was this fire burning between us, reminding me slightly of Dimitri's kisses. I know I said I wasn't ready for this, but who was I kidding? Adrian was plain hot, and I had been denying these feelings for wayyyyy to long, I realized now.

So we started again where Mason and I had left off. I remember dreaming about this moment, the moment where I was fully willing to give my virginity, or even think of giving it away, and I realized I had wanted Dimitri to be that man. But now I thought to myself, I loved Adrian and this moment couldn't have been any better. In fact, it might have been completely if the person wasn't Adrian.

Hmm, Adrian...My true love. It felt good to say those words, even if they were just in my head. So I resigned myself to telling him later and continued into my perfect slice of heaven.


End file.
